The Eel
' ' The Eel '''(real name '''William Eelsmith; Japanese: ウィリアム) is a recurring character throughout four of Criminal Case' seasons, and was suspected of thirty-four murder cases. Profile The Eel is a 43 year-old billionaire businessman who has a tan skin. He also has blue eyes. He wears a lavender jacket and a pink button-up inside. He wears a lavender jacket and wears a pair of white shoes (shown in the photo). He sports short black hair and wears black sunglasses, as well as wearing a golden wristwatch on his left arm. He also wears a sapphire jewelry ring in his ring finger on his right hand. Accordong to him, his favorite food is sugarplum pie and favorite drink is sangria. In his first appearance, it was revealed that he uses dental floss, face cream, and is a Sagittarius (it was later revealed that he was born on November 25). In his second appearance, it was revealed that he eats sushi, uses lip balm, and anti-aging cream. In his third appearance, it was revealed that he cooks, and uses detergent. In his fourth appearance, it was revealed that he owns a guard dog. In his fifth appearance, it was revealed that he drinks mead. In his sixth appearance, it was revealed that he plays golf, drinks wine, and uses strawberry soap. In his seventh appearance, he wears a white tuxedo, wears a black button-up inside, and wears a white tie. It was also revealed that he knows aeronautics and has an oil stain. In his eight appearance, he returns on his original outfit and it was revealed that he is right-handed and wears an "I VOTED" badge. In his ninth appearance, it was revealed that he knows about botany and collects "KILLER CARDS". In his tenth appearance, it was revealed that he uses talcum powder. In his eleventh appearance, he returns on his One Wedding and a Funeral outfit except for the gas stain. It was also revealed that he has seen A Puff of Death. In his twelfth appearance, it was revealed that he practices yoga and reads comic books. In his thirteenth appearance, it was revealed that he eats shrimp cocktails, is superstitious, and takes energy pills. In his fourteenth appearance, he has an orange dye stain on the right side of his jacket. In his fifthteenth appearance, it was revealed that he drinks baijiu, and plays Mahjong. In his sixteenth appearance, it was revealed that he eats kimchi, and sings karaoke. In his seventeenth appearance, it was revealed that likes puzzles, and speaks Japanese. In his eighteenth appearance, he wears a lavender sweater with "THE EEL" and his face stitched on it, and wears a white furry scarf. It was revealed that he eats beef jerky, and goes kayaking. In his nineteenth appearance, it was revelead that he drinks mocha, and knows the American anthem. In his twentieth appearance, it was revealed that he eats poutine, and uses eye drops. In his twenty first appearance, it was revealed that he has had plastic surgery, and drinks Pink Thongs. In his twenty second appearance, it was revealed that he eats chili pepper, takes antidepressants, and owns a crocodile skin wallet. In his twenty third appearance, it was revealed that he drinks turmeric lattes and suffers from insomnia. In his twenty fourth appearance, he wears a wooden bowtie. It was revealed that he eats waffle pops, and uses a Kameroid 260. In his twenty fifth appearance, it was revealed that he eats tofu. In his twenty sixth appearance, he has a scar on his face. It was revealed that he takes multivitamin powder and plays billiard. In his twenty seventh appearance, it was revealed that he takes sleeping pills and is right-handed. In his twenty eight appearance, it was revealed that he drinks iced tea. In his twenty ninth appearance, it was revealed that he eats dark chocolate and reads Games of Flames. In his thirtieth appearance, it was revealed that he is right-handed and eats energy bars. In his thirty first appearance, he wears a green scarf. It was revealed that he eats sunflower seeds, is an amateur pilot, and takes probiotics. In his thirty second appearance, he wears a badge. It was revealed that he uses mouthwash, has a dust mite allergy, and does crosswords. In his thirty third appearance, it was revealed that he uses Duck soap. In his thirty fourth appearance, it was revealed that he is right-handed, uses eye drops, and knows how to tie knots. Role in case(s) Blood on the Trading Floor The Eel was first interrogated by the team after his casino, The Eel's Casino, became a part of the murder investigation. The Eel claimed that he doesn't have anything to do with the murder, and revealed that Samuel Rye was a regular in his casino. The Eel was later interrogated for the second time after the team found a video of The Eel and the victim arguing while playing poker. The Eel told the team that he was a "victim" of the victim's cheating tactics while playing. Jones warned him that if he's not telling the truth, he'd be thrown in jail and his businesses will be taken down. The Eel was later found innocent after Harry Krane was revealed to be the killer of Rye. However, Eel requested for Jones and the player to look for his missing credit card. The two found it in a trash bin in the abandoned subway, but it was broken. After fixing it, they gave it back to Eel, who told Jones and the player that he was just pranking the two, and that he doesn't need it anyways. Enraged after hearing this, Jones demanded Eel to buy them lunch (which he did, otherwise he would got his driving license revoked). The Kiss of Death The Eel was interrogated by the team after upon the discovery he sent a warning letter to the victim Emma Ternon.